


Der etwas andere Filmdreh

by LadyMorgan



Series: Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [43]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Einige Sekunden später flutschte Jensen heraus, denn das war verdammt knapp. Flink eilte er zu Misha, der noch dabei war seine Nachwehen zu verdauen.Bereitwillig ließ sich der ältere der beiden Männer auf die Knie fallen und öffnete den Mund, saugte gierig wie an einem Strohhalm und leckte über die prallen Eier, bis Jensen sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Schulter klammerte. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergab er sich seinem Orgasmus und Misha schluckte alles, was ihm sein Freund gab.Dann stand er auf, packte ihn bei den Haaren und drückte seinen Mund auf Jensen‘s Lippen. Die beiden Männer teilten sich das Sperma und küssten sich gierig. Ein dünnes Rinnsal lief aus beiden Mündern und Gabe filmte alles in Nahaufnahme und zitterte etwas dabei, denn er hätte fast in diesem Moment selber nass gemacht. Dieser Anblick raubte ihm fast den Verstand und ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er die beiden beobachtete.„Fuck!“, murmelte Sam, durch diesen Anblick selber am Rande der Beherrschung.„Cut!“, rief Gabriel und entledigte sich in Windeseile seiner Hosen, „wo ist meine Frau, ich muss jetzt kommen … sofort!“
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023879





	Der etwas andere Filmdreh

„Ihr seid also die Neuen?“

Etwas abschätzig betrachtete Gabriel die beiden Männer und ging langsam um Jensen und Misha herum.

„Schon mal so etwas gemacht?“

Beide schüttelten stumm den Kopf.

„Habt ihr schon mal Hormone geschluckt?“

Erneut folgte nur ein Kopfschütteln von den beiden Männern.

„Keine blauen Pillen? Ihr wisst, dass man für den Job Stehvermögen braucht“, sagte Gabriel und zwinkerte Jensen zu, der daraufhin sofort etwas errötete.

„Das haben wir auch so“, erwiderte Misha selbstsicher und drückte die Hand seines Freundes.

„Klar, Selbstvertrauen kann mich nicht kaufen.“

Sam, die bis jetzt ruhig daneben gesessen hatte lachte bei den Worten ihres Mannes laut auf.

„Seid ihr … zusammen?“, fragte er weiter und Jensen nickte schüchtern.

„Eifersucht ist hier fehl am Platz. Seid ihr euch darüber im Klaren?“

„Natürlich.“

„Warum wollt ihr das machen?“

Mittlerweile hatte Gabriel sich bequem im Stuhl zurückgelehnt und verschränkte grinsend seine Arme vor der Brust, sah beide abwechselnd an, bis Misha schüchtern das Wort ergriff.

„Wir lieben Abwechslung und liebend den Sex …“

„Ihr könnt euch also vorstellen Schwänze zu lutschen, überall hineinzustecken und seid auch nicht abgeneigt die Muschi einer Frau zu ficken. Darüber hinaus macht es euch nichts aus euch vor anderen zu wichsen und abzuspritzen. Es macht euch geil euch euer Arschloch lecken und fingern zu lassen. Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Liebesfilm sondern im Pornogeschäft. Die prüde Pussy-Sprache könnt ihr draußen vor der Tür lassen, denn hier nennen wir die Dinge beim Namen.“

Irritiert und etwas erschrocken zuckten die zwei Männer zusammen und sahen sich verwirrt an, bevor Gabe's Worte wieder an ihre Ohren drangen.

Der Begriff _Dirty-Talk_ würde an diesem Tag bestimmt auf ein ganz neues Level gestellt ...

Zugegeben, Samantha hatte sich noch nie sonderlich wohl dabei gefühlt, so zu reden und war Gabriel dankbar, dass er es auch nicht tat, oder verlangte – außer in diesem speziellen Fall.

„Gut Männer. Ich erkläre Euch kurz worauf ihr euch freuen könnt. Natürlich müsst ihr zuerst ein paar Tests überstehen und wir werden euch auf Herz und Nieren prüfen. Danach werden wir viele Positionen durchprobieren und jede Menge Fotos schießen. Wir werden eure Ausdauer gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen und es wird nicht immer fair zugehen. Aus euren Unterlagen haben wir ja schon viel über eure Neigungen und Abneigungen erfahren.“

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihrem Mann einen Stoß Zettel, der diese noch einmal genau durchlas.

„Und mit diesem Wissen haben wir uns ein paar nette Sachen überlegt. Manches wird angenehm, manches vielleicht weniger – aber so ist das Geschäft.“

Jensen schluckte bei diesen Worten laut und etwas Unsicherheit machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, aber gleichzeitig spürte er wie es in seiner Hose enger wurde und die Vorstellung alleine brachte ihn dazu kurz vor Erregung zu seufzen. Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes noch immer _der Neue_ und hatte bisher mehr theoretische als praktische Erfahrung. Aber diese theoretische Erfahrung wollte er liebend gerne in die Praxis umsetzen und deshalb konnte er es kaum erwarten.

Bilder der vergangenen Wochen und Monate tauchten vor seinen Augen auf und er spürte wie die Hitze in seinem Körper anstieg.

Misha ging es nicht anders, als er sich ausmalte, was alles auf ihn zukommen würde und beide wurden durch Gabriel‘s Worte wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt.

„Zum Schluss werden wir noch einige Szenen drehen, die wir dann unserem Produzenten vorlegen werden. Er hat das letzte Wort und entscheidet, ob ihr öfter _kommen_ dürft. Aber auch wenn nicht, kann ich euch versprechen, dass ihr diese Erfahrung niemals vergessen werdet.“

„Ich denke …“, Sam sah zu ihrem Mann und der nickte, „… wir fangen an. Alles Weitere können wir ja im Laufe der Aktivitäten weiter ausführen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch noch im Bad frisch machen.

Rasiert oder nicht ist egal, aber es soll gepflegt aussehen. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier.“

In der Zwischenzeit holte Samantha einige Getränke und Snacks und baute diese am Küchentisch auf.

„Hey, du Naschkatze“, lachte sie und klopfte ihrem Mann auf die Finger, der sich einige Bonbons in den Mund schob.

„Hmm … komm her, ich teile auch“, raunte er und schob ihr seine Zunge in den Mund.

Wie immer war es schwer für beide, die Finger voneinander zu lassen und nur widerwillig trennten sie sich nach einigen Minuten voneinander.

„Schicken wir die beiden wieder heim und drehen unseren eigenen Porno“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und streichelte mit den Zähnen seinen Hals entlang.

„Gute Idee; aber nein“, grinste Gabe verschmitzt und drückte ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie Hand in Hand ins Spielzimmer gingen.

Jensen und Misha waren unterdessen gemeinsam unter der Dusche miteinander beschäftigt und vergaßen fast alles um sich herum.

„Dreh dich um“, hauchte Misha sinnlich. Jensen stützte sich mit den Händen an den Fliesen ab.

Die mit Duschgel benetzten Finger, suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen Jensen‘s Backen und nachdem der ältere der beiden noch einmal die Wassertemperatur überprüft hatte, schob er Jensen langsam aber mit Druck, den, wie einen dünnen Penis geformten Duschkopf in seinen Darm, um auszuspülen. _Sicher ist sicher_

„Fuck, ist das geil“, stöhnte der jüngere Mann ungehemmt und drückte sich noch mehr dagegen.

„Ich weiß“, kicherte Misha, „darum bin ich jetzt dran."

Langsam zog er den Duschkopf heraus, ließ seinen Freund noch einmal aufstöhnen, bevor er ihn in Jensen's Hand drückte und sich umdrehte.

Nachdem die beiden abgetrocknet und in ihre Unterhosen geschlüpft waren, wurde die Verbindungstür zum Spielzimmer aufgemacht, wo das zweiköpfige Komitee schon wartete.

„Hosen runter, wir wollen schließlich sehen, womit wir es zu tun haben.“

Nachdem Samantha ihre Hände desinfiziert hatte, wandte sie sich zuerst an Misha und nahm dessen halbsteifen Penis in die Hand, schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück mit prüfendem Blick, tastete sich immer weiter nach unten, rollte seine Hoden zwischen den Fingern und drückte ganz leicht zu, worauf dem dunkelhaarigen Mann ein grollendes Stöhnen entkam.

„Gefällt mir“, grinste sie begeistert, „beug dich über die Liege.“

Gefühlvoll legte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern, knetete und zog die Backen immer wieder auseinander und zusammen und knurrte ganz leise, denn das war ein Anblick, der sie immer wieder erregte. Das kleine Loch, welches einladend zuckte und nur drauf wartete, gefüllt zu werden. Sam ließ es sich nicht nehmen sich hinunter zu beugen und langsam und genüsslich darüber zu lecken.

Misha spürte wie heiße Schauer seine Wirbelsäule entlang krochen, die ihn nach Luft schnappen ließen.

Als nächstes war da ein fordernder Finger der sich seinen Weg in das Innere suchte und die kreisenden Bewegungen die er ausführte, machten ihn fast verrückt vor Verlangen.

Seit drei Tagen hatte er keinen Orgasmus mehr, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben und so konzentrierte er sich auf etwas anderes und überhörte fast Sam‘s Worte, die ihn aufforderten, wieder aufzustehen.

Als nächstes schnappte sie sich Jensen der bei dem Anblick seines Freundes selber fast einen Abgang hatte. Auch er war abstinent geblieben und auch er wollte nicht schon am Anfang alles vermasseln.

„Du bist aber eng“, stellte Sam fest, die jetzt auch mit ihrem Finger in Jensen‘s Hintern rotierte und sich nicht so leicht entspannen konnte, „noch nicht oft gefickt worden, stimmt‘s?“

„Nein“, murmelte er verlegen und angespannt, aber auch aufgeregt, als Sam antwortete, dass sie das vorher noch etwas ändern müsse.

Gabriel hatte sich den Fotoapparat geschnappt und schoss fleißig Fotos.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Misha sich wieder beruhigt und war auf den gynäkologischen Stuhl geklettert.

„Ihr habt eine Vorliebe für weiße Erotik?“, schmunzelte Samantha, während ihre Finger noch einmal durch die Unterlagen blätterten und Misha nickte. 

„Stellt euch vor, ich trage einen weißen Kittel.“

„Das was du trägst, sieht sehr vielversprechend aus“, antwortete er und ließ gierig seinen

Blick schweifen.

Im Gegensatz zu Gabriel, der in rotem T-Shirt und verwaschener Jeans eher unscheinbar aussah, hatte sich Sam in Schale geschmissen und verführerisch ragten ihre vollen Brüste leicht aus dem Dekolleté des dunkelblauen Korsetts und mit einer leichten, weißen, bestickten Hose wurde das Gesamtbild abgerundet.

Sam hatte damit begonnen, seinen Penis zu wichsen und Gabe kam mit dem Fotoapparat und schoss ein paar Nahaufnahmen. Dazwischen stellte er ihm einige Fragen.

„Hmm … das sieht gut aus. Machst du es dir oft selber?“

„Ab und zu“, antwortete Misha stöhnend, als Sam seine Vorhaut ganz zurück zog und mit der Zungenspitze in den kleinen Schlitz stupste. Auch davon wurden viele Bilder geschossen.

Zäh zog sich ein dünner Speichelfaden, vermischt mit den Lusttropfen von der Penisspitze zu ihren Lippen und alle drei Männer stöhnten bei dem Anblick.

Jensen konnte nicht anders und fing selber an, sich zu bearbeiten, denn der Anblick seines Freundes, der mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und weit gespreizten Beinen dalag und genoss, raubte ihm fast den Verstand.

Sam nickte im zu und er begann Misha’s zuckenden Penis mit seinen Lippen zu umspielen.

„Sehr schön. Leck die Unterseite von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze. Langsam.“

Gabriel gab ihm Kommandos und wie von der Arbeit gewohnt, führte Jensen diese aus und wurde immer wieder fotografiert. Er spürte die Wärme und die Weichheit an seinen Lippen und von dem betörenden Geruch wurde er mutiger und geiler.

„Gott!“, keuchte Misha. Sam bat ihn aufzuhören, was der jüngere Mann nur widerwillig machte;

gab es doch kein schöneres Gefühl, als zu wissen, dass er diese Dinge in dem Dunkelhaarigen auslöste. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Samantha wieder ihre geschickten Finger in Misha’s Loch gesteckt und angefangen, ihn kurz zu dehnen.

„Alles klar, runter mit dir und Jensen du setzt dich; du hast es nötiger“, grinste die junge Frau und beide Männer tauschten die Plätze.

„Entspann dich. Ich bin vorsichtig.“

Sie lächelte ihn warm an und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Oberschenkel, als sie in sein skeptisches Gesicht blickte.

Misha hatte begonnen, seine Brustwarzen zu stimulieren, während einer ihrer Finger mit sanftem Druck geduldig wartete, bis Jensen so entspannt war, diesen ein zu saugen. 

„Oh ja, das sind geile Bilder“, rief Gabe erfreut, „euch braucht man ja keine Anweisungen mehr zu geben, Naturtalente. Komm Misha, blas ihn. Gut so. Vorsichtig, immer nur kurz; tu so als würdest du schlucken.“

_Klick … Klick_

Misha schloss seine Augen und atmete laut durch die Nase.

Und auf all das hatte er so lange verzichtet … und bestimmt noch länger, wäre nicht Samantha gewesen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er leicht schmunzelte und einige Augenblicke später einen Würgereiz unterdrücken, als Jensen sich ihm unkontrolliert entgegenstieß. Entschuldigend sah dieser ihn an und Misha lachte kurz.

Er genoss es, dass sich alle drei um ihn kümmerten und wusste nicht mehr worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte. Auf Gabe, der die Kamera beiseite gelegt hatte und sachte an seinen Brustwarzen knabberte. Oder auf Misha, der ihn mit seinem Mund die wundervollsten Gefühle bereitete. Oder auf Sam die ihn gefühlvoll mit einem Dildo fickte.

„Er ist so weit, mach ihn auf, ich will Fotos machen“, meinte der Fotograf.

Ok, das war auch neu für Jensen. Etwas ängstlich beobachtete er, wie Sam das Spekulum großzügig mit Gleitgel benetzte und atmete tief durch.

Misha war sofort zur Stelle, um ihn mit einem innigen Kuss abzulenken.

Sam übertrieb es nicht aber Jensen japste einige Male überrascht auf.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte Misha mitfühlend doch Jensen schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss. Es zwickte dort und da – aber er war kein Weichei. Es war ungewohnt, da es starres Metall war, das sich im Gegensatz zu einem Penis nicht der Form anpasste; aber es war okay.

Die ganze Zeit klickte der Fotoapparat aus allen möglichen Richtungen, aus der Nähe und aus der Ferne für Ganzkörperaufnahmen und Gabriel hatte sichtlich Spaß an seiner Arbeit.

„Sehr gut Jensen. Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen nach nebenan und genehmigen uns eine kleine Stärkung und ihr habt Zeit wieder herunterzukommen, ihr tropft ja schon den ganzen Fußboden voll.“

Sie deutete auf die Tropfen, die sich zwischen Misha’s Füßen gebildet hatte – aber er konnte gar nichts dagegen unternehmen und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Normalerweise ist es so, dass euer Werkzeug immer steif sein sollte, damit es nicht zu langen Wartezeiten während des Drehens kommt, das heißt immer rubbeln – aber natürlich nicht so dass ihr eure Sahne verspritzt. Manches Mal haben wir auch Mädchen die so etwas erledigen.“

„Wie, ihr habt extra Mädchen?!“, fragte Jensen erstaunt.

„Meistens sind es Studentinnen, die sich in ihrer Freizeit gerne etwas dazuverdienen wollen und die lutschen die Schwänze von den Darstellern während der Pause“, erklärte sie und Gabriel nickte,

„ihr habt Glück, heute übernehmen das die Profis.“

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Samantha Misha und Gabriel Jensen und sie hörten erst auf, bevor beide beinahe die Engel singen hörten.

„Alles klar, jetzt kannst du Jensen, uns zeigen, wie fit du bist“, sagte Gabe und deutete zum Bett, „Misha legt sich auf den Rücken und spreizt die Beine und du Jensen fickst ihn erst kniend und dann liegend, oder aufrecht … du weißt, wie ich es meine. Ich filme von oben und achtet bitte darauf, dass nichts verdeckt wird. Wenn ich ein Zeichen gebe, schiebst du Misha höher und legst dich über ihn, aber nicht auf ihn. Ich will eure Körper filmen. Und es soll echt wirken, aber da mache ich mir bei euch zwei Turteltäubchen keine Gedanken.“

Die beiden nickten verstehend und Gabe zwinkerte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Die beiden waren natürlich geübt darin, die Kamera vollkommen auszublenden – das bewunderte die junge Frau.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Jensen spürte das wohlbekannte Ziehen. Sofort richtete er seinen Blick an die Wand, drosselte das Tempo ein wenig und konzentrierte sich krampfhaft auf etwas anderes.

Misha ging es nicht anders. Ihm standen bereits Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er versuchte sich etwas aus der Stellung zu befreien, um zu verhindern, dass Jensen immer wieder seine Prostata traf.

Und das machten beide beinahe eine Viertelstunde lang und der jüngere Mann stieß weiter wie ein Irrer. Es machte es nicht besser, Misha unter ihm zu sehen, der lustvoll stöhnte, dessen Augenlider unkontrolliert flackerten und der sich fest in seinen Oberarm gekrallt hatte.

Ein geiler Anblick. Verdammt schlecht für seinen Samenstau.

Gabriel filmte zwischen die gespreizten Beine, zoomte näher heran, um genau beobachten zu können, wie Jensen‘s Penis immer wieder auftauchte um gleich darauf wieder in Misha’s Körper zu verschwinden. Die Hoden, die dabei rauf und runterhüpften und immer wieder an die Haut klatschten.

Blitzschnell zog Jensen seinen Schwanz heraus, packte ihn und drückte fest, um nicht aus Versehen abzuspritzen.

„Weitermachen!“, kam es von Gabe ein wenig irritiert.

„Geht nicht.“

„Ok, zehn Minuten Pause!“

„Mach dir nichts draus, das geht den Profis genauso. Darum wichsen viele vorher ab, um den Druck aus den Eiern zu bekommen.“

Als er darüber nachdachte, wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass das wahrscheinlich besser gewesen wäre.

„Wie könnt ihr dann noch auf Kommando abspritzen?“, fragte er neugierig.

„Das ist der schwerste Teil der Arbeit. Einen Orgasmus muss _Mann_ wirklich bekommen, wir können nicht wie die Frauen simulieren“, lachte Gabriel und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „man muss sich nur alle Szenen mit Pausen einteilen, dann klappt das mit der Zeit.“

Von der schweißtreibenden Arbeit gingen beide erst einmal kalt duschen, was natürlich auch zur Folge hatte, dass nichts mehr von der steifen Männlichkeit übrig blieb.

„Àndale!“,

Mit einem Kopfschütteln trommelte sie ungeduldig auf den Tisch. „Das ist Spanisch für: Bewegt euren Arsch hier rüber!“

Dann fiel ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Mitten.

„Und nicht aufgepasst!“

Schnell kniete sie sich zwischen beide auf den Boden und versuchte ihr bestes.

„Gut. Jensen, du gehst auf alle viere und Misha rammelt dich ordentlich von hinten durch. Nicht so schlaff wie eben. Ich will richtigen Einsatz sehen. Das muss richtig klatschen auf seinem Arsch. Wenn ich dir dann ein Zeichen gebe stellst du ein Bein auf und machst es von schräg oben. Alles verstanden? Dann könnt ihr wieder eine kurze Pause machen, bevor es weitergeht“, kommandierte der Regisseur.

Beide nickten und stellten sich in Position. Nach einem verhaltenen Zucken seitens Jensen war Misha vollständig in ihm versunken und probierte es anfangs mit leichten Stößen, bevor er Gabe ein Zeichen gab, die Kamera laufen zu lassen.

Was Gabe mit mehr Engagement gemeint war, war Misha nicht klar, aber er gab sein Bestes und nach wenigen Minuten war er vor lauter Anstrengung am Keuchen und grub seine Finger in Jensen‘s Fleisch.

Die heftigen Stöße ließen seine Hoden sogar etwas schmerzen, aber es war ein lustvoller Schmerz, der ihn davon abhielt, zu kommen.

Sam bewunderte die Ausdauer der Männer. Ganz ehrlich.

Die beiden Männer stöhnten und schnauften und nach zehn Minuten Power-ficken spürte Misha seine Bauchmuskeln. Da er beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte war, zog er langsam heraus, verharrte er ein paar Sekunden, um die Spannung zu erhöhen, nur, um dann mit einem Schwung bis zum Anschlag wieder hineinzustoßen.

Jensen's Hände klammerten sich mit aller Kraft an die Metallstäbe des Bettes und Misha verharrte einige Sekunden regungslos tief in ihm, bevor er seine Arm über den Oberkörper seines Freundes legte und ihn in eine aufrechte Position, fest an seine Brust drückte. Jensen zitterte am ganzen Körper und schloss die Augen und genoss einen Moment den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr, die Finger die seinen Oberkörper streichelten und die Nähe zu seinem Engel.

Einige Male ließ Misha langsam sein Becken kreisen, bevor er Jensen wieder losließ, damit dieser seinen Oberkörper wieder auf die Hände stützten konnte.

Mit einem leichten Schlag auf seinen Hintern entzog sich der ältere der beiden, nur um wieder in die Wärme einzutauchen. Das machte er einige Male und Gabe war begeistert von der Eigeninitiative, filmte jedes Mal nahe an Jensen‘s Loch, das weit offen stand.

Der jüngere Mann stöhnte jedes Mal laut auf und krallte sich so viel Latexbezug zwischen die Finger wie er erwischen konnte. Sein Arsch schmerzte von der ungewohnten Tätigkeit, aber es war ein guter Schmerz. Schweißperlen tropften von seiner Stirn und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Cut!“, rief Gabe und beide ließen sich auf die Matratze fallen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Begeistert und bewundernd klatschte Samantha in die Hände und reichte beiden eine Wasserflasche.

„Für die nächste Einstellung an der Liege brauche ich dich halbsteif Jensen, geh duschen!“

Aber auch Misha ging mit, denn eine Abkühlung war mehr als notwendig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das Pornogeschäft etwas wäre für mich“, murmelte Jensen und stützte sich erschöpft am Waschbecken ab.

„Ich fühle mich auch wie Gummi. Im Vergleich dazu, ist ein Tag im Fitnessstudio wie Urlaub“, lachte Misha und zog seinen Freund in einen Kuss.

Außerdem war das alles nur Sex. Natürlich war es auch liebevoll und zärtlich ... aber es war nur Sex, ein knochenharter Job.

„So; raus hier – wir haben noch was zu erledigen.“

Ein lautes Seufzen war zu hören, als der dunkelhaarige Mann durch die Tür geschubst wurde.

„Misha, du stellst dich an die Breitseite der Liege, ein Bein nach oben. Jensen du kommst von schräg oben. Brauchst du Gleitgel?“ Misha nickte.

„Ich frage nur, denn du wirst Jensen zwischendurch ein paar Mal anblasen und Gel im Mund schmeckt nicht so gut.“

Bis jetzt hatte er es noch nie ohne Gleitgel gemacht, denn er fand nichts Erotisches am Spucken. Aber andererseits …

„Ist in Ordnung, dann spuck mich an“, kicherte er und wand sich seinem Partner zu.

„Okay Jensen. Du drückst jetzt deinen Schwanz senkrecht herunter und stößt in sein Loch. Wie gehabt gehst du dabei immer mal wieder heraus, und lässt mich dort hinein filmen. Deswegen soll dein Schwanz nicht zu steif sein, damit du ihn so weit runter drücken kannst.“

Jensen musste schnell feststellen, dass die akrobatische Stellung nicht nur anstrengend sondern auch tückisch war. Man konnte sich dabei selbst die Hoden quetschen. Dazwischen ging er einige Male zu Misha’s Kopf und ließ seinen Schwanz tief in dessen Mundhöhle gleiten.

„Gut gemacht Jungs. Einmal noch Löffelchen am Bett und die Abschlussszene im Stehen. Misha darf dann abspritzen und Jensen, du dann in seinem Mund.“

Misha legte sich hinter seinen Freund und legte sein Bein auf Jensen's. Beiden war die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden deutlich in ihre Gesichter geschrieben. Geil bis zum Platzen sehnten sich beide nach der Erlösung.

Für die letzte Szene stellte Misha sich vor die Liege und hielt sich mit beiden Händen auf dem weichen Leder fest. Die Beine weit gespreizt spürte er auch schon einige Augenblicke später wie er ausgefüllt wurde und senkte mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Kopf.

Auch Gabriel gab vollen Körpereinsatz und lag am Boden, um von unten zu filmen.

Jensen schnappte seinen Freund um den Oberkörper und drückte seinen schweißnassen Rücken an seine eigene Brust.

Gabe war wieder begeistert von dieser Eigeninitiative und als Jensen an Misha’s Hals knabberte, schrie dieser auf und ergab sich seinen Zuckungen, während ihn sein Freund fest umklammert hielt.

Einige Sekunden später flutschte Jensen heraus, denn das war verdammt knapp. Flink eilte er zu Misha, der noch dabei war seine Nachwehen zu verdauen.

Bereitwillig ließ sich der Dunkelhaarige auf die Knie fallen und öffnete den Mund, saugte gierig wie an einem Strohhalm und leckte über die prallen Eier, bis Jensen sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Schulter klammerte. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergab er sich seinem Orgasmus und Misha schluckte alles, was ihm sein Freund gab.

Dann stand er auf, packte ihn bei den Haaren und drückte seinen Mund auf Jensen‘s Lippen. Die beiden Männer teilten sich das Sperma und küssten sich gierig. Ein dünnes Rinnsal lief aus beiden Mündern und Gabe filmte alles in Nahaufnahme und zitterte etwas dabei, denn er hätte fast in diesem Moment selber nass gemacht. Dieser Anblick raubte ihm fast den Verstand und ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er die beiden beobachtete.

„Fuck!“, murmelte Sam, durch diesen Anblick selber am Rande der Beherrschung.

„Cut!“, rief Gabriel und entledigte sich in Windeseile seiner Hosen, „wo ist meine Frau, ich muss jetzt kommen … sofort!“

Bereitwillig, ließ sich diese von ihrem Mann auf das Bett schmeißen und einige Augenblicke später versanken beide im Strudel der Lust.


End file.
